


I Can't Sleep Without You

by 1698Queen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Biadore, Drag, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Queens, bed fic, biadore ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1698Queen/pseuds/1698Queen
Summary: A series of moments in which Bianca and Adore end up cuddling in the same bed.





	I Can't Sleep Without You

The first time Adore ended up in Bianca’s bed, she was drunk out of her mind and she couldn’t find her key card. She was standing in the hallway outside of her hotel room and patting down her pockets, checking her bra and nothing. It was gone. Even in her drunken stupor and with one eye contact missing, she’d noticed that the reception desk in the lobby had been empty. She eyed the floor for a second, considering her options (she’d slept in worse places, hands down) before swinging her body around in the direction of Bianca’s room. Bianca would help her.

She knocked on Bianca’s door hesitantly at first, but the insult comic was probably buried beneath her duvet on her warm, comfortable bed and couldn’t hear her. She started to knock more loudly, swaying slightly with the effort. She almost continued to knock on Bianca’s face when the door swung open to reveal a less than happy queen. Adore could tell that a ‘Really, Queen?’ was on the tip of her tongue.

“Yankx, can I sleep in here tonight?”

“What’s wrong with your room?” Bianca quirked an eyebrow but had already opened the door wide enough that Adore could enter.

“I lost my key card,” Adore mumbled and within seconds was passed out in Bianca’s bed, asleep with a full face of make-up and a wig hanging off her head precariously. Bianca looked at her for a second before locking her door and grabbing some wipes to clean off Adore’s face. She didn’t want the messy queen to ruin her perfectly clean bed sheets, she told herself. Hmph. Adore didn’t stir at all, even when Bianca removed her wig and placed it on one of her free wig stands. 

She crawled into the bed beside Adore, settling into the little space left, and went back to sleep, a small smile on her face. 

The second time Adore ended up in Bianca’s bed, it was past 4am and both of them had been drinking heavily. Adore ended up asleep first, her body thrown diagonally across the bed where she had been sitting while everyone chatted about this and that. Courtney noticed first, taking her phone out to take a photo and add it to her story. 

“Adore’s knocked out,” she said to Bianca when she emerged from the bathroom. 

Bianca turned her head to where Adore was sprawled and shook her head in amusement. “I swear she falls asleep everywhere. Like a cat. I don’t know why they book her a room anymore. Just let her sleep in the bushes.”

Courtney laughed. “I’ll wake her up when I’m leaving.”

“It’s alright. Just let her sleep. She’s been working really hard lately.”

Courtney nodded, taking another swig from her half empty bottle, studying how Bianca shifted Adore’s feet onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her so she’d be more comfortable before coming back to sit across from Courtney. Courtney always found that she becomes more perceptive when she’s had a bit to drink and that’s why there was a knowing glint in her eye when she made eye contact with Bianca next time.

“Look at all of us,” she said. “Who knew we’d all be this close when we met all those years ago?”

“I know,” cackled Bianca. “I can’t get rid of you now. It’s too late.”

“As if you would anyway.”

The silence is filled again by Bianca’s laugh as they continue to talk and drink. When Courtney got up to leave, she spared one more glance behind her as Bianca pulled on a pyjama top and crawled into bed beside Adore. What she missed, however, when she closed the door behind her, was Adore rolling over and draping an arm over the older queen and Bianca settling in to sleep in her warm cocoon.

The third time Adore slept in Bianca’s bed, it was out of refuge. 

She was curled up in her bed, scrolling down Instagram and liking a few posts here and there, when she heard the moans. She buried her head in her pillow but even that little barrier didn’t help when she heard Courtney gasping loudly in the room next to hers. Light banging added to the melody of moans she was hearing. This is the second night in a row that Courtney had brought back trade to her hotel room and she was damned if she was going to spend another night trying to ignore the sounds coming from next store – especially when she was so damn single!

She was out of her bed before she even gave herself a second to think and grabbing her key card and phone from her bed. She pulled the door closed behind her and padded down the hallway to her willow’s room near the elevator. Bianca had gotten a good room – without any noisy neighbours. She knocked on the door loudly, wrapping her arms around herself as a shiver passed over her. 

Bianca answered the door almost immediately, holding it open to let Adore pass by without any explanation. Adore smiled widely, walking into her room and sitting herself on the bed against the headboard. 

“Courtney brought trade back again,” she explained when Bianca sat next to her. She turned to look at Bianca with her head leaning against the headboard. 

“And you want to sleep in here to avoid it,” Bianca stated. 

“Yep!”

She let out an over-the-top dramatic sigh, but it broke into a smile at the end. “Just don’t put your ice cold feet anywhere near me this time!”

“Okay, grandma.”

“Pussyface.”

Bianca shifted down into the bed, leaning her head on one of the pillows and pulling the blanket over her. Adore joined her, shifting until she was lying down facing Bianca in the middle. She bit her lip for a second and then murmured almost inaudible, “Can we cuddle?”

Bianca didn’t even hesitate before moving onto her back and letting Adore put her head on her chest. She wrapped her arm around Adore’s shoulders, waiting until they were both comfortable. Adore breathed out quietly, thankful that Bianca was such an amazing friend to her. She didn’t know what she’d do without Bianca’s constant comfort, affection and sharp wit. And being able to sleep in her bed when Courtney brought back trade. 

“Stop thinking, pussyface,” mumbled Bianca, running a hand through Adore’s hair. “Go to sleep.”

She curled her face into her willow’s chest until her breathing evened out and only Bianca was left awake. She looked down at the sleeping mop she had curled up in her arms and fell asleep herself with a smile on her face. Who cared if there was a big age gap between them? Or that these moments would come to an end when the tour did? She wouldn’t let those thoughts ruin this moment.

***

Sleeping in Bianca’s bed had become a habit for Adore. She took whatever opportunity she could to bask in the physical affection she got when she was with her willow. Especially when they were just hanging out and enjoying each other’s company. They were working on a costume piece for their next show. Well, Bianca was working – and Adore was sitting beside her on the bed admiring her skill. She’d been called in to get measured and had stayed because she wanted to.

“I’m actually going to be a mermaid, Yankx! This is great. When can I try it on?”

Bianca smiled over at her appreciatively. “I have to make it first, you cunt.” She cackled.

Adore glanced out the window at the darkened sky outside. “Come on, Willow, leave it until tomorrow. It’s really late.”

Bianca stopped messing with the items on the bed, having laid out all the different pieces perfectly as well as the templates and the fabric. As well as that, they both had their cases and all their drag laid on the bed where Adore had been searching for one particular top and thought it might have ended up in Bianca’s case. Adore was balancing on the edge of the bed, having given up her search and just started watching Bianca design her costume. 

“Thanks for the mess, queen.” Bianca rolled her eyes. “It’s gonna take forever to sort this all out and put it away.”

“You can just leave it for tomorrow,” offered Adore, sliding off the bed. “We can sort it in the morning.”

“I have to sleep in that bed.” Bianca raised an eyebrow. 

“You can just sleep with me.”

Bianca stopped for a moment. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been sharing each other’s space for ages and sharing a bed whenever the need arose. But – but they had always ended up in Bianca’s bed, in Bianca’s room. Bianca found herself overwhelmed at the new territory. She didn’t speak for a moment. Adore started to fidget under her gaze as the gap of silence grew longer. 

“Okay.”

Adore smiled widely. “Party!” 

Bianca rolled her eyes again at Adore’s catchphrase. “Pizza! Party! Chola!” Bianca cackled again, half slipping into the personality she had crafted for her drag persona.

“Really, queen?” mocked Adore, joining in with Bianca’s laughing. They headed down the hallway to Adore’s room after Bianca changed out of her jeans into some pyjamas. Their hands brushed slightly but neither of them did anything. Adore swiped the key card against the reader, letting the door pop open. There was silence between them as Adore went around washing her make up off and Bianca sat lightly on the bed. Bianca sighed quietly when the younger queen disappeared into the bathroom with some clothes. It was different, she mused, when Adore was drunk out of her mind and it was 3am – especially when she was in her own room.

It was only Adore, she reminded herself. Her favourite person who was obsessed with music and pizza and hot boys. 

Adore emerged from the bathroom, smiling slightly as she hummed a Britney song. She always had some Britney song stuck in her mind, lyrics spinning round and round. She noticed that Bianca hadn’t moved from the edge and was instead messing with her phone.

“Do you want some water, or anything?”

Bianca looked up at her. “No. I’m good.” After a few moments, she continued. “What? Are you just going to stand there all night? I mean, I don’t mind. I’ll have the whole bed to myself.” 

Adore was quick to roll her eyes and pad across the room to the other side of the bed and crawl in, moving around a bit to get comfortable. She looked across to see she was still basically alone in the bed – Bianca hadn’t moved. “Are you just going to sit there all night?” mimicked Adore. 

The insult comic placed her phone down on the bedside table and wormed her way beneath the duvet as well, still leaving enough space between the two queens. Adore looked at all the space between them then and moved across the gap herself, cuddling up to Bianca. The older queen relaxed then, settling in more comfortably and letting her mind relax from all the thoughts and could-never-bes running around in her mind. Adore was half asleep when Bianca asked softly, “How are you, Pussyface?”

She didn’t get an answer for a few beats.

“Fine, yeah.”

“Fine is not an answer,” retaliated Bianca.

There was another quiet gap between responses.

“I just miss him, Yankx. I didn’t like how we broke up.” She paused. “You know? It’s not really even him that I miss. I just miss the, you know, constant touching from being in a relationship. Like the kisses and hugs and stuff. I miss the cuddling.”

Bianca’s hand found its way over Adore’s. “It’s always hard to go back to sleeping alone after months and months of sleeping with someone else.”

“I’m so glad I have you, willow. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Find someone else to spoon you.” Bianca laughed. 

“No. Not like that, Bea. You’re always there for me.” Adore inched impossibly closer to Bianca. “I’ve never really had this before.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

***

Adore kicked the blankets off her, rolling over onto her back to stare at the ceiling above. Sleep just wouldn’t come to her and she’d even resorted to counting sheep as well as the cracks in the ceiling. She’d fallen asleep the last few days snuggling up to Bianca and now her big comfortable bed just felt… empty without somebody beside her. Without Bianca beside her. Adore groaned loudly, pulling the pillow over her head. There was no reason to go sleep in Bianca’s bed – she had her key card, she wasn’t drunk, she hadn’t just accidentally fallen asleep. 

Bianca’s key card was mocking her from her bed side table. She’d given it to her to borrow a wig earlier in the day and she still had it. Adore considered swiping up the card and trudging down the hall and slipping in beside Bianca. She wouldn’t mind, right? There was just something about sleeping next to Bianca that made her feel really safe and protected and cared for. Bianca had that talent underneath her façade of lashes and clown make-up. 

She rolled over again, plumping up the pillow and dragging the blanket back up to try and force herself to sleep. After another half an hour of trying and failing to find a comfortable spot and fall asleep, she pulled herself out of the bed and grabbed the key card. It winked at her under the fluorescent hallway light as she walked the few steps between their rooms in a purposeful stride. The reader blinked green and the door clicked open.

Bianca was barely recognisable in the dark room, enveloped in her duvet. Adore softly closed the door behind her and slid into the bed. Just as she laid her head on the pillow, Bianca turned to face her. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Adore whispered into the space between them. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Bianca’s voice was low and coarse.

“Me neither.”

Bianca scooted over a bit more and tucked Adore into her arms. Adore relaxed against her. It was always easy to fall asleep like this, wrapped in warmth and the soft scent of her willow. Soon enough, Bianca was snoring lightly beside her. And Adore was right behind her, all the tossing and turning alone in her bed forgotten. 

The next morning, they were still completely entangled in each other. Their legs were crossed over and Bianca’s chest was still pressed to Adore’s back. Her arm was wrapped tightly around the younger queen. A small piece of Adore’s hair moved with each puff of Bianca’s breath. Adore came to slowly, enjoying the warm feeling surrounding her. Bianca’s hand was knotted in the material of her t-shirt, covered by Adore’s own hand. A smile lit up her face. Her body was well rested, and the feeling of rejuvenation was making her feel more like herself than she had felt in weeks. 

She almost itched to get out and start the day with a spring in her step but at the same time… the bed was really comfortable, and she didn’t want to untangle herself from the other queen. She fished her phone out of the pocket in her pyjama pants where she had stashed it yesterday trying to fall asleep. She opened Instagram and started to scroll, fixed in her decision to stay right there and enjoy this moment while she could. 

There were a few seconds when she thought Bianca was going to wake up and move away from her, but Bianca always just let out another breath and continued sleeping. Adore was constantly aware of the comfort of Bianca’s arm over her, even when she was tweeting and catching up on the rest of her social media. 

An hour passed and then another before Bianca woke up. She flexed her hand first, releasing Adore’s shirt, before becoming aware of another body pressed closely against her, as well as the hair brushing casually against her cheek and chin. A sense of panic came over her as she wondered blearily if she had brought trade back to her hotel room last night. But the soft smell of a familiar perfume revealed it was just her Dorey. 

“Good morning, willow,” murmured Adore. 

“Morning.” Bianca’s voice was groggy. 

“Do you want to get up?” She said, hesitantly.

“No, no. In fact, I’m going back to sleep.” 

Bianca settled back into her position and closed her eyes, feeling right at home wrapped up with Adore on her morning off. 

***

Adore turned over in her bed, getting a face full of wig. She sat up quickly when the memories of last night came flooding back to her – flashes of the concert she’d performed, the bar, the after party and bringing home a cute stranger to her bed. The random guy was still fast asleep on the other side of the bed, almost falling off the edge. They were both still dressed up in drag with their make up smeared off. Her wig was halfway across the room, the blonde strands arranged in a full circle. She sighed, climbing off the bed and padding into the adjoined bathroom.

Sleeping with Bianca next to her had become a habit. They managed to find themselves in each other’s bed almost every night – whether it was on tour or whenever they were back in LA. But Bianca was travelling again at that moment and Adore was back to sleeping alone. She cast a look back out at the guy through the half opened door. He hadn’t been much help. He’d rolled over to the other side of the bed immediately, falling asleep without a problem. 

She’d lain awake for hours, her thoughts the only thing keeping her company for the night. She knew she’d rather be snuggled up with Bianca in some hotel bed than hiding in the bathroom away from the trade she’d brought back.

At that particular moment, she heard the familiar voice she’d been longing for outside her bedroom door. “Hey, pussyface, I used the key you gave me -” She started to say, opening the door, and walking straight into the sight of a random man decorating Adore’s bed. He was still asleep, the sheet only covering the bottom half of his body. Bianca’s face twisted into a frown.

“Yankx -” Adore walked out of the bathroom, only wearing a long shirt she’d left hanging over the bathroom door. 

“Really, queen?” Bianca scoffed. “It looks like you had a good night.” Her tone was cutting; Bianca Del Rio was back at it. 

Adore looked guiltily towards the guy still asleep in her bed. He wasn’t even that attractive, she thought, looking at him in the morning light. “I -”

“Save it. I thought you knew better. I really came back early to surprise you – and you’re here entertaining some random nobody. I guess I’m the idiot.” She shook her head. 

“What do you mean?” demanded Adore. “Are you telling me what I can and can’t do in my own house? So what if I brought back somebody? I’m almost thirty; I can do whatever I want.”

“No, I’m not telling you what you can do. You’ve made it very clear you’ll do whatever you want, fuck everyone else.”

“What the fuck? What are you on? I don’t understand why you’re going off on me. I haven’t done anything.”

“Nevermind,” Bianca snapped. “Do whatever the hell you want.” She turned around, dropping the key to Adore’s house on the carpet as she left. 

Adore stood there, staring at the spot Bianca had been standing as she shouted, the key glinting in the sunlight streaming in from the windows. Her mouth was open and the pressure behind her eyes was building up rapidly. 

And – and the guy laying in her bed was waking up. He turned over, spotting her standing on the other side of the room. “Morning,” he said sleepily, a smirk rising on his face. “What are you doing all the way over there?”

It took a second for his words to find its way into her mind, still focused on the spot Bianca had stood. “Getting ready,” she blurted. “I’m sorry. I have somewhere to be soon. If you could just -”

“Clear off? Yeah, I get the message. No problem.” He swung himself up from the bed, grabbing the jeans and top he had paired with his purple wig. He wasn’t actually a drag queen, she knew. His friends had entered him into a competition last night and he’d been dolled up with whatever make up and drag that was available. He’d won, which was what had grabbed her attention. He shrugged on his jeans, top and shoes and walked over to her.

“Last night was real great,” he murmured, invading her personal space. His hands came to rest on her hips. She brought her eyes up to make polite eye contact. “We could always catch a movie some time if you wanted.”

Adore stepped back, crossing her arms. “Yeah, last night was – fun,” she stalled. “But I’m not really looking for anything right now. With touring and everything, I’m going to be on the road a lot.”

“Yeah, I understand.” He smiled. He had a nice smile, she noticed, but he didn’t have any dimples. “I’ll get going, then.” She walked him to the door, apologising again before she closed and locked the door and fell face down on her couch. She let out a scream into the cushions before turning over onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. 

Bianca had gone off at her in a jealous fit. She’d lashed out instead of letting her talk, almost attacking her. But all she ached to do was go after her, try to talk it out, explain maybe. Instead, she pulled herself to her feet and went about making some breakfast to eat. 

And that’s how she spent her day – she cleaned her house, worked on some music, watched a movie or two and just spent it hiding away. By the time night had rolled around, she’d exhausted literally everything she had to do in her house. She’d even organised her drag and put it through a washing machine cycle, something she always forgot to do. She always got read for her dirty panty hose by Bianca. 

She avoided her bed like it was cursed and maybe it was. She was cursed to never be able to fall asleep alone. Or rather, to never be able to fall asleep with her Yankx. Her heart broke a little at the thought that she was close enough that she could really walk down the road and be over with it but didn’t. 

When she crawled into bed, it was after 2am and she’d given up pretending to watch a movie. She cuddled up against a pillow instead, closing her eyes to actually pretend that it was the real thing. 

“Fuck this!” She muttered, pulling herself out of the bed instantly. There was no way she was just going to lie there hugging a pillow just because Bianca had gone off in a jealous fit. She pulled on a pair of fluffy boots and a hoody before marching out her front door. She headed down the street, huddled into her hoody, but before she even got two steps, somebody had stopped in front of her.

She looked up annoyed but that melted away when she came face to face with the person she had been on her way to see. 

“Yankx,” she murmured. 

“I couldn’t sleep without you,” admitted Bianca. “I never can these days.”

“I can’t either.”

“Listen, Adore, I’m really sorry about this morning. I had absolutely no right to -”

Adore leaned forward, the closeness cutting Bianca off before she had gotten the chance to go on a long tirade. She inched closer, looking down at Bianca’s lips but never fully closing the gap. Bianca looked down too, her mouth parting slightly in shock and anticipation. 

“I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have brought him home anyway. He’s not what I’m looking for. He doesn’t hug me tightly when I’m sad. Or help me or listen to me whine when I’m having a bad day. He doesn’t cuddle me as if there was no place he’d rather be or -”

Bianca closed the gap instead, kissing Adore as if her life depended on it. Her hands came up to cradle Adore’s face. Adore gasped, her hands going to Bianca’s waist as they deepened the kiss. They only parted when a few raindrops landed on their cheeks. Bianca pulled Adore under some nearby scaffolding, leaning back in to kiss her without pause. She was like a starved teenager desperate to savour this moment before it ended. 

Adore responded immediately, taking control and pushing Bianca up against the wall beside them. Her hands dived under the bottom of her t-shirt slightly, running her fingertips across the warm skin. 

Bianca gasped, pulling back slightly. Adore’s eyes fluttered open. They looked into each other’s eyes as if they had never seen each other before but also as if this person was their entire world and nothing would ever change that.

“Move in with me,” breathed Bianca. “I can’t live without you.”

Adore smiled brightly as if everything she had ever wanted had just landed in her lap.

“I never want to sleep without you again.”


End file.
